


Cuffed at the Wrist

by waylien1



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Mac is a dirty little sub, Masturbation, Praise Kink, light D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waylien1/pseuds/waylien1
Summary: The title is absolute shit, but I can promise that the story is not. Raffi (M!SS) finds a pair of handcuffs while scavenging, and puts them to good use.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short as shit. And vanilla as shit. What is it with me and vanilla first chapters? Oh well, the next chapter has a full out awesome masturbation scene that more than makes up for this.

It was just another day of quests in the wasteland. Mac and Raffi had just finished cleaning out a raider base north of The Slog, at the request of the residents of said settlement, and were scavenging to find what little they could that may be of worth amongst the endless crap the raiders seemed to hoard. Mac sighed as he rummaged through a pile of garbage in a nearby desk.  
"Hey RJ, check out what I found," Raffi suddenly said, and Mac swung around, expecting to be faced with a bar of gold or a pile of caps or something else equally exciting. However, as his eyes moved to Raffi's hands, he saw neither of those things.

What he did see was a pair of handcuffs.

"Whats the point of picking up that useless junk?" Mac questioned, sounding irritated.  
"Don't be a dick, RJ. Its not junk, its valuable treasure," Raffi joked, twirling the cuffs around his pointer finger. Mac snorted before turning around and continuing his rummaging.  
"And you know what else I found?" Raffi asked, voice lilting.  
"What," Mac replied, not even bothering to turn around this time.  
"A set of keys that go with the cuffs," he answered, stepping closer to Mac, until his hips were flush against Mac's ass. He leaned over, his chest brushing Mac's back, and whispered in his ear,  
"I was thinking maybe we could have some fun with these later."  
Mac froze, his face burning as he turned a pretty shade of pink. Raffi hummed and tapped his fingers along Mac's spine.  
"What do you say, merc? You wanna play around with these later?" Raffi continued, breath ghosting on Mac's neck, fingers settling on his hips, "I promise you'll have lots of fun," he finished, nipping the shell of Mac's ear. Mac shivered and whined, pushing into Raffi's hips. Raffi chuckled and pulled away, turning around to rummage through a toolbox.  
"Later, baby, I promise I'll make you feel so good," he said, "but first, we gotta get outta this dump. Don't want a repeat of the raider incident." Finishing his search, he stood up, shoved the handcuffs and wonderglue into his pack, and began walking towards the exit.  
"You coming?" He asked the merc, who was still leaned over, knuckles white as he gripped the desk.  
"Yeah, just uh-yeah. One sec," Mac mumbled, trying to ignore his throbbing cock as he regained composure, before sucking in a breath, standing up, and following Raffi out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has a little... "alone time" that he takes advantage of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cuff smut yet, sorry yall. Slow burn is the way to go. I also just like having excuses to write long, drawn out jerkoff scenes.

A few weeks passed, and Mac had nearly forgotten about the handcuff incident, too busy with raider attacks and keeping Raffi's ass safe to give it much thought. He lay on a bed at the Hotel Rexford, having a chance to truly rest for the first time in weeks, and sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He savored the quiet, the mattress beneath him, the smell of cigarettes that stained the room, and relaxed. He thought about the events that unfolded in the past few weeks. He thought about Raffi, and how his ass almost was reamed by a Super Mutant Butcher, and how Mac had to snipe it before it could tear his arm off. He thought about the raiders they had killed who had kidnapped a local settler's son. He thought about the scrap that Raffi made him haul across the wasteland for miles and miles and miles-

-He thought about the handcuffs. He thought about Raffi's touch, the drumming of fingers on his spine as he whispered promises into Mac's ear, he thought about the way his breath ghosted over his neck, making his hair stand on end. He whimpered at the memories. 

Raffi wasn't due home for another hour or so, he was out bartering with KL-E-0 and Daisy for ammo and food. Surely that was enough time to jerk off. God knows he needed it. Sighing, he began to trace his fingers down his chest, imagining Raffi's gentle touch. He thumbed a nipple on the way down, drawing a soft groan out of his lips at the tingle of pleasure it sent through his body. He pulled his shirt up-slowly, the way Raffi does-and begins to gently palm himself through his dreary green pants. He arched into his own touch, his fingers gently ghosting up and down the bulge in his pants, before sighing and pushing his pants and underwear down his bony hips, just enough to free his half-hard cock. He loosely grabbed it, the skin feeling velvety on his hand, and stroked it once or twice, coaxing it gently into full hardness. He whimpered, imagining Raffi's hand, calloused fingers pulling at the skin, dropping down to roll Mac's balls in his hand. Mac arched and moaned quietly as he pictured Raffi's face, licking up the vein of his cock before gently sucking at the head, teasing Mac, making him beg. 

He pictured being handcuffed to the oak-wood beams of this shitty bed, completely at Raffi's mercy, and his dick jumped in his hand, a dribble of pre-cum leaking out. He pushed up into his hand, imaging Raffi sitting on his thighs, gently ghosting his fingers over Mac's pelvis, making him shudder and whine and arch into the touch. He pictured him chuckling as he teased Mac's cock, never going fast enough, never going hard enough as he stroked Mac's dick. He pictured Raffi using him, fucking him long and hard and without any care.   
Mac cried out as he fucked into his hand, he was so close, so so close-

Raffi opened the door.   
Mac heard the creak through the deafening silence, and his hand stilled on his cock as he opened his eyes in shock, staring at the man standing before him, holding two cloth bags full of ammo and food.  
The bags clunked to the floor, and Raffi stared at the smaller man, shocked at the sight before him.  
And what a sight it was.  
Mac's pants were pushed down to the midsection of his thigh, his hand gripping his cock, a thin strand of pre-cum connecting from the head of his cock to his stomach. A sheen of sweat covered him, glistening in the light of the setting sun. His face was pink and contorted in pleasure, panting from exertion. Raffi moaned softly at the sight. For once, he was at a complete and total loss for words.   
"I-uh-I got some Cram, for when you're done," he stammered out, leaning over and picking up a can of Cram to show MacCready, as if to somehow prove his statement. Mac flushed and nodded.  
"Uh, yeah, thank you, I'll uh, I'll be sure to eat that," he said, eyes locking with Raffi's.   
"So, you having fun over there?" Raffi asked, immediately hating himself for asking such a shitty and awkward question.   
"Yeah," Mac answered simply, and gave an experimental stroke to his cock. Raffi shivered.   
Interesting, Mac thought, as he gently gave another few strokes, watching as Raffi moaned gently, his eyes glued to the movement of Mac's hand. Mac smiled. Finally he had found a way to turn Raffi into a moaning, sweaty mess. It was always him who was the one moaning, the one giving into pleasure, but this time, Mac saw an opportunity to turn the tables, and he pounced on it.  
"Like what you see, boss?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow up and thumbing the head of his cock. Raffi whimpered and nodded, licking his lips. Mac chuckled gently, moving his free hand down his chest to pinch his nipples, arching into the touch and letting out an exaggerated moan. Raffi felt like he was going to pass out, or burn up, or both. His feet were glued to the spot, watching the show unfold in front of him, his cock aching in his leather pants, straining against his fly.   
"Why don't you pull up a chair, stay a while?" Mac said, smirking as he moved a hand slowly down his body to roll his balls in his hand. "Better yet, why don't you join in? I would absolutely love to see you touch yourself, to lose yourself to the sight of me," Mac continued, feeling oddly confident. Raffi moaned and nodded, grabbing a rickety chair from the corner of the room and dragging it to the side of the bed. He hurriedly sat down before undoing his belt and pulling his throbbing cock out, sighing at the relief of his hand on his dick. Mac whimpered as he saw Raffi's dick jutting out of his pants, his eyes burning into Mac's skin as he watched intensely, his hand stroking firmly at his cock. Mac swallowed and stroked a little faster, feeling himself near orgasm once more.   
"Oh my god, Mac, you look so good like this," Raffi breathed, his dominant persona slowly coming back to him.   
"So pretty, my pretty little boy. You look good enough to eat right now. You like the way your hand feels on your cock? Does it make you feel good?" He panted out, and Mac replied with a moan. The roles were once again switched, but Mac found that he didn't mind in the slightest.   
"So good, so so good, oh God," Mac chanted as he sped towards orgasm, one hand working on his cock quickly, the other rolling and tugging at his balls. Raffi moaned and thrust into his fist.   
"So close Raf, I'm so close, fuck," Mac panted, thrusting erratically into his own touch.  
"Come for me baby. Come for me," Raffi said, and Mac felt himself fall over the edge, spurts of cum covering his fist and stomach as he cried out, head falling back back arching in pleasure. Raffi followed along with him, hunched over and coming with a yell, the cum spattering onto his pants. The two men sat there, covered in sweat and cum, panting and trying to regain some composure.   
"Wow," Raffi said, his head falling back onto the top of the chair. Mac chuckled weakly.   
"Yeah, wow," he replied, his hand resting on his lower stomach, feeling his muscles twitch.   
"So, that was," Raffi continued, scratching at the back of his head.   
"Yeah," Mac sighed out, kicking his pants off onto the floor, and pulling his underwear back up onto his hips.   
Raffi slowly stood up and stripped to his underwear as well, grabbing the Cram he had purchased, as well as two cans of purified water. He passed one water to Mac, who thanked him, before grabbing two forks and plopping into bed beside his lover. He opened the can, handed Mac a fork, and the two ate happily, completely sated. Needless to say, they both slept better that night than they had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the handcuff smut arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I hope I wrote Deacon okay in this chapter. That man is a mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into some rockin sunglasses, and I can never write him correctly due to that fact.

Mac walked through the streets of Sanctuary, passing the time as he waited for Raffi to return home from a quick supply run for Preston. Mac had offered to come along, but Raffi insisted that he stay home and rest, and Mac wasn't going to let an opportunity to relax slip through his fingers. The first couple of hours were nice, but now he was on hour six without Raffi, and he was thoroughly bored. He sighed and kicked at a rock, sending it flying into a nearby mailbox, hitting it with a satisfying "clank." Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to find Deacon not two inches from his face. He gasped and stumbled backwards, before realizing that there was no threat, and clutching his chest as he panted from the shock.  
"Jeez, you always that jumpy? That can't be good for the battlefield," Deacon quipped, raising his eyebrows and smirking. Mac scowled.  
"What do you want, Deacon," he said, his voice deadpan. He honestly did not feel like dealing with Deacon right now.  
"Wow, ouch, not even a "hey Deacon, how's it going? How's the wife and kids?" You're a cruel man, MacCready," Deacon replied, feigning hurt. Mac sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Fine, Deacon, how are you doing," he deadpanned.  
"I'm doing a-ok. Fantabulous. Absolutely positively great. You, on the other hand, look bored as all hell," Deacon proclaimed.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly about the "settler" lifestyle. Do you have something you wanted to tell me, or are you just here to bore me even further to death," Mac asked. Deacon laughed.  
"Yeah, Raffi wanted me to tell you that he's back, and that he's waiting for you in your house. Oh, he also told me to give you this," he said, holding out a crumpled up note. "I didn't even read it, thats how trustworthy a guy I am."  
Mac looked up at him, doubt evident on his face, and took the note from Deacon's outstretched hand. He un-crumpled it, and read the contents.

"Hey Mac, its Raffi here. While I was out here, scavenging for supplies, I had a moment where I went through my pack, and happened to find the little something from about a month ago, keys and all*. I'm writing this note solely for the purpose of teasing you, just FYI. So you can imagine yourself being cuffed to the bed, completely at my mercy, for the entirety of the painful conversation that Deacon is, no doubt, going to drag you into. 

Love,  
Raffi.

*In case this wasn't clear and/or you have the memory of a Radroach, I'm talking about the handcuffs."

Mac blushed and tucked the note away in his coat pocket, tipping his hat down to hide his face and thanking Deacon.  
"Hey, it's no problem buddy. I have a question for you though, are my conversations really painful and insufferable? I like to think I'm a pretty interesting guy, Deacon said, gazing at Mac through the top of his sunglasses. Mac's eyes widened and his face flushed even darker, stammering out a "I thought you said you didn't read the note!"  
Deacon laughed.  
"I lied, pal. That's like my whole thing," he said, grabbing Mac's shoulder.  
"Sounds like you're going to have some fun tonight. Don't let me keep you, go run and be with your Romeo, Juliet," Deacon finished, patting Mac on the shoulder and promptly walking away. Mac lowered his cap, flipped the lapels on his coat up, and began walking towards he and Raffi's house, face burning the whole way there. 

 

When he opened the bedroom door, he immediately saw Raffi, sitting shirtless on their bed, handcuffs resting gently in his lap. Mac's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly, cock already embarrassingly half-hard. He walked towards Raffi, and Raffi smiled gently at him.  
"Hey love, come sit next to me," he said, and Mac was not at all expecting this. This was sweet, gentle, Mac had expected to be thrown right into the sex, being fucked roughly mere minuted after he entered the room. Confused and slightly frustrated, he sat on the bed next to Raffi.  
"So, before we begin, I wanna talk about some basic things with you. Ground rules, safe words, all of that," Raffi said, gently grabbing one of Mac's hands. Mac whined.  
"Do we have to? I'm sure it will be fine," Mac said, eager to be fucked. Raffi smiled.  
"Sorry love, but we do. I know the chances of anything bad happening are slim, but I can't take any chance with hurting you. So: ground rules. Anything I should keep in mind tonight?" He asked, gently rubbing Mac's thumb with his own. Mac though for a minute.  
"Uh, no-no pain, please. Like spanking, and stuff like that," Mac said, looking away, embarrassed.  
"I-uh-it reminds me of stuff from the past that I don't really like to think about."  
Raffi nodded, gently petting Mac's thigh.  
"Good to know. Anything else?" Raffi questioned. Mac shook his head. Raffi smiled.  
"Alright, good. Now for a safe-word. Since you're the one who might need it, I feel like you should choose it," Raffi said. Mac nodded, and immediately knew what it was gonna be.  
"Mungo," he said simply, and Raffi laughed.  
"Nice one," Raffi giggled out, and Mac shoved him.  
"Can it, Raffi," he said, giggling himself.  
"So, can we get this show on the road?" MacCready asked, and Raffi nodded.  
"Absolutely."  
And just like that, the two men were on each other, teeth clashing and tongues dancing. Raffi pushed Mac down onto his back and climbed over him, putting his thighs on either side of his thin frame, before nipping Mac's bottom lip and pulling away to yank Mac's shirt over his head. Mac lifted his arms, allowing his shirt to be discarded, and moaned wantonly when Raffi moved down to lick at his nipple, tongue swirling around the hardened nub. He buried his hands in Raffi's hair, tugging roughly as Raffi bit down gently on his nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure to his core.  
"You've been a good little soldier recently, RJ," Raffi mumbled against his skin as he moved slowly down Mac's torso, "I think you deserve a reward." He dragged his fingers down Mac's ribs, feeling each once straining against his skin. He kissed the area under his bellybutton gently,  
And nipped at his pelvis. Mac moaned and lifted his hips, fingers tightening in Raffi's hair. Raffi chuckled against his skin.  
"Such active hands. You love to touch me, don't you? Too bad you won't be able to for long," he said, holding up the handcuffs that he had grabbed from the area next to him. Mac gulped as he looked at the handcuffs, and a shudder of want coursed down his body. Raffi smiled.  
"So eager to be chained up. My eager little soldier. I bet you get excited at just the thought of being tied up, completely at the mercy of whomever you're in bed with. Unable to do anything as they tease you, make you squirm and yell," he said, mouthing at the skin of Mac's hip. Mac whimpered, his cock leaking in his pants. Raffi crawled up his body, and grabbed one of his hands, promptly securing a cuff around it. Making sure it wasn't too tight, he then moved to loop the chains around the bedpost, locking the other hand in as soon as the cuffs were around it. He then sat back on his thighs, admiring the way that Mac looked right now, all spread out and cuffed up, panting in want, cock straining against the front of his pants.  
"Please," he whispered, not even knowing what he was asking for, but trusting Raffi would give it to him. Raffi nodded and gently began to dance his fingers down Mac's body, stopping at Mac's hips to tug his pants and underwear down and discard them onto the floor.  
"So pretty, such a pretty little man you are Mac," Raffi cooed, rubbing Mac's thighs.  
"So good for your boss, such a good little mercenary, aren't you?" Raffi asked, and Mac nodded.  
"So good, good just for you Raffi, I'm your good little mercenary boy," Mac panted, already worked up beyond belief without even being touched yet. Raffi smiled and traced a finger up the vein of Mac's cock, making it jerk. Mac whined and canted his hips up, making Raffi chuckle.  
"You have such a gorgeous cock. I wonder how many times you stroked it to this exact image, me crouched between your legs, ready to suck you off, teasing you to no end," he said, and Mac whimpered.  
"I bet it was a lot. Even before we started dating, because you're a dirty little boy, fantasizing about his boss. Obscene," Raffi mumbled, lapping gently at the pre-cum that had accumulated at the tip of Mac's cock. Mac's hips jerked, and Raffi engulfed the head of Mac's dick, causing Mac to cry out and struggle against his cuffs, wanting more than anything to bury his hands in Raffi's hair as be bobbed up and down on his cock, his hands jerking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He licked at the vein as he bobbed, occasionally pulling up far enough to dart his tongue into the slit at the tip, to taste the salty pre-cum. Mac trust shallowly into his face, throwing his head back in pleasure as Raffi hollowed his cheeks and gave a long suck. Then, with a wet pop, Raffi pulled off. Mac looked down, confused, and then screamed when he felt Raffi suck his right ball into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue as his hand kept a steady rhythm on Mac's cock. Mac sobbed in pleasure as he thrust into Raffi's fist, feeling himself getting close, his body tensing up, when Raffi pulled away completely. Mac wanted to cry, he was so close to cumming.  
"Not yet darling, good things come to those who wait," he said, grabbing a vial of Hubflower extract that they used as lube and coating his fingers in it.  
"You're doing so well, my big, amazing man," Raffi said as he slid an finger into Mac's ass, causing Mac to whimper and push back against the invading digit. Raffi thrust his finger in and out a few times, before adding a second, and curling his fingers, trying to find the little nub.  
"OH FUCK," Mac screamed as Raffi found it, and his hips canted upwards, seemingly of their own accord. His hands fought against the cuffs, desperate to stroke his leaking cock, to give some sort of relief to the ache in his dick.  
"Add another finger, please, I can take it," Mac begged, thrusting back against Raffi's hand. Raffi nodded and complied, adding a third finger and scissoring them, making sure to stretch Mac fully and well. Once he was sure Mac was sufficiently stretched, he pulled his fingers out, causing Mac to whine at the loss, and moved to coat his cock in hubflower extract.  
"God Raffi, please, fuck me," Mac moaned, and Raffi growled.  
"You want me to fuck you?" He asked, "You want me to pound you into the wall?" Mac moaned and nodded frantically in response.  
"I can't hear you, you gotta speak up baby," Raffi teased, the head of his cock bumping against Mac's asshole.  
"YES," Mac screamed, "FUCK ME, PLEASE!" Raffi chuckled and thrust in harshly, giving Mac no time to adjust before pounding into his ass, moaning at the tightness around his weeping cock. Mac let out sobbing cries as he was fucked, each thrust banging the headboard against the wooden wall. Raffi leaned down, his breath hot on Mac's neck.  
"Scream for me, let everybody know who you belong to, what we're doing," he whispered into Mac's ear, and Mac moaned, the sound echoing throughout the room. Raffi reached down, grasping Mac's cock in his hand, and stroking roughly, the calloused fingers feeling deliciously rough against the smooth skin of Mac's cock. He felt a familiar tingle in his stomach.  
"Raffi, I'm so close, I'm so so close," he panted, meeting Raffi's thrusts greedily.  
"Come for me, come for me love," Raffi panted, and Mac cried out, biting into Raffi's shoulder as he came. The muscles constricting around Raffi's cock sent him spiraling down too, and he came with one more deep thrust inside Mac. The two lay there, panting in their messes, for a good few minutes, before Raffi pulled out of Mac's leaking hole.  
"Fuck," Raffi panted, as he plopped down next to Mac on the bed.  
"You're tellin' me," Mac replied, his body feeling like jelly. He felt himself drifting off, and was barely awake to feel Raffi uncuffing him, cleaning him up, and pulling him in close to cuddle.

 

The next morning, Mac awoke to Raffi's sleeping face, and he smiled. He quickly pulled on his pants and a shirt before running out to grab breakfast, happening to see Deacon along the way, who gives him a smirk and a thumbs up. He blushes furiously as he realizes that everyone was staring at him, from Preston to Paladin Danse, with a look of embarrassment and shock on their faces. Mac cursed himself for being so loud in bed and vowed to never show his face in Sanctuary again.


End file.
